Sweet Vengance, Never Looked So Hot
by xMissyxMayx
Summary: When Lavi is caught cheating on Lenalee with Lulubell, Lenalee is determined to make him pay. And what better way to get revenge than to become the top  model of a naughty magazine, with the help of Master Cross Marain that is. There is just one problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa! I'm xMissyxMayx and this is my first fanfiction, and i hope you guys enjoy it. This is alternate universe obviously, so just know that. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, D. Gray-Man is not mine ( begins to cry, though i know no body cares)  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Lavi wasn't quite sure what had processed him to loose the love of his life, but he had and it was all because of he was an idiot. Life had blessed the red head with charm, a good sense of humor, intelligence, and all around good looks. So naturally he was very good at attracting the opposite sex. It came almost naturally, all he had to do was be himself. But there is always one girl that doesn't fall quite as easily, and in this case it was, Lenalee Lee.

In Lavi's eyes she was pure perfection, her long silky hair, her warm smile, everything about her was lovely. Not even her crazy obsessive brother was enough to ruin that. And so he had fallen head over heels in love with the raven-haired girl almost instantly. It had taken him a year to get close to her and then finally capture her heart., but a mere three months to break it completely.

He remembered it all too well, every detail engraved so clearly in his mind. All the pain she had felt because of him would forever be in his memories.

_Flashback ~ _

"_How could you Lavi? If I wasn't enough for you , why did you lie and tell me you loved me? Why! " she screamed as tears streamed down her pale face. _

"_Lenalee , I never lied to you, I swear, everything I told you was true. I love you Lenalee, I really do. " he said trying desperately to keep her from crying anymore, on the verge of tears himself._

"_Stop it, just stop saying those things, stop. " she whipped her face with the heels of her hands, and looked him in the eyes tears threatening to fall again. "Everyone warned me, they told me you would do this to me ! And I defended you! I defended you, so you could make a fool of me." she cried and sunk to the ground in a way of shame. Lavi kneeled down beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders. _

"_I am sorry, I'm so sorry, I never …" he was cut off by Lenalee's palm against his face. _

'

"_Leave me alone! I never want to see you again ! " she screamed and then in almost a whisper she said "Just leave me alone, or I might start believing your lies again." then she turned away from him, and stood. _

"_Lenalee, please." _

"_Please just leave me alone…" _

_End Flashback~ _

The red head had ran his finger through his hair and yelled. "Why am I so fricking stupid !"

"Well you could be worse." said a gruff male voice, that made Lavi search where it was coming from. Only to find the old pandas in the doorway of his bedroom. "Your friends Allen and Kanda are here to see you, they said it was important."

"Are they downstairs? When did they get here?" the eye patched boy said sort of confused.

"Yes, now go, stop being so lazy!" Bookman said as he left the room. Lavi ran down the steps and found Allen and Kanda sitting quietly on opposite ends of the sofa.

"Um… hey guys what is up?" Lavi asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"This dumbass here has something to show you." Kanda said jabbing his finger in Allen's direction

"I can honestly say I like it when people call me by my name." Allen snapped.

"Fine then Beansprout here has something to show you." Kanda said in mock kind voice.

"…" Allen glared at the other teen and opened his mouth to deliver a witty come back, but was interrupted by he impatient red head.

"What is it, Bookman said it was important?"

"Umm… Well… It is important" Allen said nervously scratching his head. Then while shaking pulling a wrapped something from his backpack, and in the same nervous motion handing it to the other boy.

"What is it?" Lavi questioned smirking, "It's not my birthday".

"Just open it" Kanda said dully.

It felt as though what was inside was paper, so he gently tore the wrapping. Slowly a magazine was unshielded. On the back cover there was a woman with extremely large breasts, and only a wet white t-shirt on and tiny panties on. A very flustered Lavi looked up at Allen, who looked embarrassed.

"My master gets these in the mail every week, and he leaves them laying around the house all the time. So I saw it on the counter in the kitchen, and so I picked it up to throw it away. But then I saw the front." the short white hair boy turned away from Lavi and Kanda. Lavi turned it over in an effort to understand what was exactly the meaning of this.

"You know Allen, I'm upset about the whole Lenalee thing but I'm not really this desperate to get my mind off of her. And I mean if I did read this I probably would think of her anyway, and …" He speech failed him when he looked at the cover.

Staring right back at him with eyes filled with lust and desire was Lenalee Lee. A very proactive leather bikini clad Lenalee. Her black hair was curled and bunched up, held firmly behind her head in her hand, with her other hand in between her thighs in a suggestive position. Lavi took a deep breath, reminding himself that breathing was vitally necessary.

"Strike" he said barely audible.

"Um… On page 42 she has a full page spread, and on pages 44 is an article about her." Allen said nervously.

Lavi turned the pages quickly and then stopped when he found Lenalee again, only this time she sat on Cross Marian's lap. She wore a tight white and red nurse outfit, complete with matching long above the knee stockings. She held the stethoscope delicately in her small hand and had it placed on Cross's muscular chest were his heart would be. The bright red title read:

**"_Cross Marain Nursed back to Wealth" _.**

**Cross Marain has made a stunning comeback as a representative of the company with his new little discovery. **

**Miss Lenalee Lee is only seventeen years old and has already begun her career as a model for us! When she first got **

**on set for the photo shoot she said to us : "I am really grateful, doing this has helped me overcome some of my sad past.**

** But I hope to rightfully represent this company and make you guys proud." She also told us that when Cross Marain had first**

** offered she had declined, say she was not pretty enough for the job., when now she can honestly say she feels beautiful. **

**"Everyone has been so kind, I am constantly told that I am pretty, and just showered with affection and attention. At first it **

**was a bit overwhelming, but it grows on you and what girl doesn't like attention. " … …**

The article went on to tell more about Lenalee and Cross's relationship, and told that it was only a friendship but could develop to something more despite the age difference. But that was Cross's side of the story. Lavi looked up at Allen, hoping the boy had more pf an explanation.

" My master hasn't been home in the past couple weeks, so I couldn't ask him about. And Lenalee changed her cell number, and Komui is out of town at a science convention, so I couldn't find out more." Allen said still looking embarrassed. "I wanted to show you it, because I know that you were wondering where she was, and if she was ok."

"She looks fine to me." Bookman said from the sofa, "Very very fine." He side smiling and shaking his head. " If only I was a couple years younger."

"A couple years, try a century and a half younger you old panda!" Lavi barked at him. "And when did you get here? Don't you have something to do!"

"Don't yell at me you stupid fool!" the old panda said smacking the red head. Then leaveing the room angrily.

"When dose Cross come back do you know?" Lavi asked Allen in a serious tone of voice. Allen shook his head. "Well then, when he returns tell me, and if you figure out when Komui gets back that would be great. I want to make sure they both get to see this." he said throwing the magazine to the ground. "How could she sell herself out like that!" he yelled angrily.

"She isn't making movies, or posing completely naked is she?" Lavi asked quickly, seeming seriously uneased.

"No, Miranda said Lenalee even said so." Kanda answered before Allen could, causing the gazes of both Allen and Lavi to turn to him.

"How do you know? How does Miranda know?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Me and Miranda work the same shift, and Lenalee came up in conversation. She told me everything, because she said she was worried for Lenalee's safety or whatever." Kanda said plainly. "Lenalee comes back from vacation with Cross in two or three days."

"Are you going to try to talk to her Lavi?" the Beansprout asked sheepishly.

"I am going to talk to her, I am going to make sure she listens this time, and she won't be doing anymore of these things! How could she do this to me? " Lavi pointed at the magazine, and then realized he had no right to say so. "I mean it is wrong, she is too young." he said turning away from the two boys.

"I totally agree Lavi, nothing my master is involved in could be right for her." the white haired boy affirmed. "She'll be made fun of, and we don't want to see her in pain ever again." Lavi nodded, and sat down on the sofa.

"I will make sure Cross never sees her again, him or this stupid magazine." Lavi swore, sounding angry and jealous. "I'll show you Cross for putting your dirty hands on Lenalee."

Just then Allen's cell began to ring loudly, he pulled the small device out to see who was calling. He looked up at Lavi and Kanda and slowly said "It is my Master

* * *

**(insert dramatic music) Ohhh Yeah! Dramatic music yeah! Ahh, i love Pauly D, anyway besides my unhealthy obsession with Jersey Shore, i hope you enjoyed that. This has been rolling around in my head for a while and i finally wrote it. Suggestions are accepted, reviews, critics etc. just tell me what you think. Oh! and if anyone knows a good beta please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The warm summer breeze brushed against Lenalee's pretty face, making her smile. She was so glad to be back home. Vacationing with Master Cross was very enjoyable, but she missed her brother dearly. Cross Marian was so kind as to bring all her things in the house, so she kindly had asked him to join her for dinner.

"Why of course my lovely, I would love to join you." The general said lightly kissing her hand. "The pleasure of a home cooked meal in the company of such a beautiful lady, is such a rare gift." Lenalee's cheeks quickly were tinted with a light pink, and she smiled at his flattery.

"Well then I will have everything prepared by seven, that sound good ?" The raven-hair beauty questioned smiling ever so sweetly.

"Sounds perfect" he said smirking, "I will see you then." Once again placing a kiss on her hand, he missed no opportunities.

Lenalee knew her brother would never approve of a dinner alone with Master Cross, but he wasn't home for another two days. And she wanted to take advantage, to thank Cross for all his kindness.

"Besides I'm not doing anything wrong, it is just dinner." the girl thought aloud.

Meanwhile, Cross had called Allen to say he was home, he had also said he was going to need the door opened. So Allen had left, and Kanda stood gazing dully at the window in Lavi's living room.

"If I go try and talk to her, she'll be furious! She won't want to listen or she'll say it none of my business. If I don't talk to her she'll think I don't care anymore, and then Cross …" Lavi fumed.

"Talk to her even if she does get angry, Lenalee isn't that cruel she cares about you, she cares about everyone." Kanda said bored as ever.

Lavi sat on the couch, and sighed "I guess your right."

"There is only so much more of this conversation I can take." the tall Japanese teen said while holding his head.

"I know man, that's why I'll stop. She will regret this though. Thanks" Lavi stood and placed a hand on Kanda's shoulder. "Don't touch me."

Cooking wasn't exactly one of Lenalee's strong points, but she would try to make it a very enjoyable meal. Especially for someone with such fine taste as Cross. As she placed the long lasagna plate in the oven the door bell rang. Outside the red head heard a muffled "coming", her voice sounded so sweet. Lavi knew that tone would change the second she opened the door to find him standing there.

"Hello" she said sweetly smiling, before realizing who it was.

"Lenalee, I…" Lavi started, but the door seemed to be closing. "Wait, Lenalee …" he pleaded while holding the door open. " You never were one with much upper body strength" he said with a small chuckle. She didn't seem to find this all very amusing, it was then he noticed her apron. Her messy hair, and her shorter than ever shorts.

"What do you want?" she noticed him staring, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Well, I wanted to say hi, and see how you were."

"Aren't you sweet, Hi, I'm fine thanks." sarcasm dripped off every word.

"Oh trust me Lenalee, I know your fine." he inched forward towards her face enough to feel her breath. Her glare intensified, as a light pink blush spread across her face. "How about you let me in, and I will not be taking no for an answer."

"Really, then how's NEVER!" She attempted shutting the door, but Lavi's grip remained strong. He wanted to laugh at how cute she was, struggling with his strength and the door, but figured it was best not to.

"Sorry baby, but that isn't going to work for me. Why don't you pretend I'm a reporter who wants an interview with the New Top Model of the Dirty Magazine World." Lenalee stopped and slowly looked up at him, Lavi smirked and leaned closer to her. "Or you can pretend I'm your number one fan who wants to get to know you a little better." His lips dangerously close to hers, seeing no resistance and not being able to control himself any longer he continued to close the space between them. Earning himself a hard slip in the face.

"Ow, never mind the no upper buddy strength comment earlier." Lavi mumbled to himself. Lenalee swung open the door.

"Make it quick, I have stuff to do." she said allowing him in her home.

"Well that all depends on you princess, and how much you are willing to cooperate." Lavi said regaining his composure. She lead him towards her kitchen, motioned him to sit on of the stools by the counter. He did so as she pulled open a cabinet, out of which she pulled paper towels and a plastic sandwich bag. Lavi watched her in amazement as she filled the bag with ice, and wrapped it with paper towels. Lenalee then placed it on his swollen cheek, he reached up and held her hand in place.

"Ya' know what, your perfect aren't you? What you just did proves how unbelievably perfect you are." He smiled at her, and let her hand pull away from his face.

"I didn't mean to hurt you that badly." she said turning away from him. "But I did mean to hurt you."

"Lenalee, I need to know how to make you forgive me. I can't function properly without you anymore." He pulled her around so she faced him. "Tell me what I need to do to make you forgive me, how can I make this okay?" he pleaded desperately.

"You must think I'm really stupid." she said after a long pause.

"I never said that." Lavi said his anger raising.

"No, you didn't, but I know better." her voice was bitterly cold.

"You know better, huh?" He said standing up, "I don't think you do Lenalee, I think you don't understand. You don't know that I spend every waking moment thinking about you, I spend every hour of the night thinking of you. I can't do anything without thinking about you, I can't spend one minute without regretting the moment I made you cry." he said as his voice began to crack. Tears streamed down Lenalee's face, and she turned away from him.

"I love you so much Lenalee, you are the only person in this world I care about anymore. No one could ever mean this much to me, and I don't know what to do anymore." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Lavi …"

"I know asking you to forget whatever happened would be selfish, but I wish I could find away to make you forgive me and let me near you again." he said pulling her closer to him.

"Lavi …"

"Every time I hear your name, just the mentioning of your name makes feel like I need you. Like I need to know where you are." he turned her around. His grip strong on her arms.

"Lavi!" she screamed desperately.

"What?" he asked loosening his grip, "Am I hurting you?"

"No, the oven!" she said drawing away from him and running to the oven, that was emanating black smoke.

"Lenalee!" he caught her arm and pulled her back to him. "If the smoke gets in your lungs you'll regret it." He pushed her forward towards the door, using himself to shield her from the smoke. "Where is the fire extinguisher?"

"It's gone, my brother used it all up." the raven girl said in her panic.

"That's just great" Lavi said sarcastically. "Come on, lets get outside."

"But, the house …"

"Will be fine." He dragged her outside on to the sidewalk. "Are you okay, you didn't breath in any fumes did you?" the red head asked gently. She shuck her head.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." she said calmly. He smiled, "That is the same thing you said before, only this time it was a lot nicer. I guess we are making progress, huh?"

"You didn't make as stupid a remark as last time, so I guess it can be called progress." Lenalee stated.

"And back to where we started." he mumbled to himself. "That is one hell of a thank you for saving your life."

"My life would have never been in danger, if you would have listened in the first place." she retorted.

"Well, it is hard to tell what you mean when all you say is 'Lavi'."

"If you'd of let me finish my statement …"

"Well, the way you said it implied something more." he smirked noticing her anger levels raise. _'Sorry Lenalee but your so cute when you act like you're mad'_ he thought to himself, _'And besides she is talking to me, so that is something'_.

"Oh really? I had no idea, I'm pretty sure my tone implied urgency." the small raven-haired beauty placed her hands on her hips. While siren noises sounded throughout the small neighborhood. Sirens played in the background, the fire department had been notified of a fire. _'Great' _Lenalee thought distracted, Lavi's voice bringing her back.

"Urgency? Is that what it was? It sounded more like, need, desire, like you craved my touch." he said playfully entrapping her in his arms, again. Her mouth fell open in shock, he placed his finger on her lips while still holding her in place against him with one arm. "Shh, no need to be ashamed, I've wanted to do this all day" he said as he closed the gap between them, kissing her passionately.

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter!

Well, that is all for this chapter, I'm sorry that lyke nothing happened. But I had to update. I promise not to take so long next time! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

… _he placed his finger on her lips while still holding her in place against him with one arm. "Shh, no need to be ashamed, I've wanted to do this all day" he said as he closed the gap between them, kissing her passionately. _

Lenalee was frozen on the spot, Lavi's lips forcefully and yet gently massaging her own. Her thoughts came to a sudden halt, part of her wanting to simply melt away in his kisses, in his arms, and forget everything. The other part of her wanted to slap him **hard**, it was after all _**his **_fault they no longer were together. Once coming to her senses she let her pride take control and smacked the red-head across the face with all the strength she could muster.

"Get off!" the raven haired teenage girl pushed him away, trying hard not to let her uneasiness show. "That is it! I don't want you near me! Leave me alone!"

"Lenalee …"

"No, Lavi no more, leave me alone."

Reluctantly the redhead left, the firemen had arrived and he knew she would be safe. His patience however was wearing thin, the situation he was in was growing more complex. He sighed, and turned to look toward Lenalee, from where he stood she looked so small. She seemed vulnerable and meek, but he knew better. Lenalee was strong and stubborn, though at the same time he felt the need to protect her. Just as he was going to turn and leave he saw a blood red convertible 2011 Lamborghini Gallardo parking in the driveway of his ex-girlfriend's house.

"What the …" he muttered as he saw who it was that stepped out of the extremely luxurious sports car, Cross Marian. "Is that why you want to be _left alone_?" he said in a mock sweet voice, "Well, now I know better than to bother you when your expecting _someone_".

Lavi ran home and pushed his front door open, storming up to his room, slamming both doors behind him. To which a displeased Bookman uttered 'damn teenagers and their raging hormones'. Lavi pulled out magazines, clothes, and other random objects from beneath his bed, and angrily tossed them all aside.

"Fine, Lenalee you want to play that game, then let's play." He continued to rummage through his things, when finally coming across his desired object. "My dear Lena-baby, just remember that you asked for this" the redhead smirked thinking of how it made her angry when he used such a name for her.

"_Hey, Lavi what are you doing here?" the brunette asked sweetly, smiling at him in the cool evening light, she looked like an angel from heaven to him. _

"_Well, I remember you saying that it made you nervous to walk home alone in the evenings, so I waited outside until you were done." his goofy grin grew as her cheeks flushed a light pink. " I wanted to keep you company on your way home. So, you wouldn't feel nervous" _

"_Did you really wait out here since school ended? You could have caught a cold, it isn't exactly warm outside." She asked forcing a worried angry look, though he could see she was keeping herself from smiling. _

" _Oh, big deal it has only been a few hours, and besides I would wait in the bitter cold just to see your smiling face forever." Lavi said putting his arm around her shoulders, and pulling her close to him. _

" _I know you're lying," she said giggling. _

" _Ok, so maybe not forever, after four days or so I would die from dehydration, but I would wait a long time."_

"_And suddenly that doesn't seem so romantic anymore." she laughed wrapping her arm around his waist as they walked holding each other. _

"_Lena-baby you are the one that ruined it's romantic tone in the first place." Lavi said smirking with his green eye closed. Then receiving a soft jab to the stomach. _

"_Don't go giving me weird nick names! People have normal names for a reason." she said punching him playfully again. He laughed and embraced her, gently kissing her forehead "Your just too cute ya' know that right." _

Remembering her warmth made him feel empty again. The emerald eyed male sighed and dropped to his bed. ' If we could just go back to how it was…"

"Lavi!" Bookman yelled from downstairs.

"What is it? Effing old panda" the red-head yelled back, whispering the last part.

"Someone is here to see you!" The old panda sounded unhappy (as always) so Lavi decided best not to further upset him and obey. Once arriving at the bottom of the steps, he was face to face with Chomesuke.

"Hi Lavi, how are you?" she said embracing him.

"Fine, you?" he said gently pushing her away. It was not that he wasn't happy to see her, but at the moment he was preoccupied with other things.

"I'm good, I just got back from vacation, and well, I mean we have hung out in such a long time. And I thought maybe you'd want to go somewhere, together?" blushing she smiled at him.

"Oh, that's cool that you came over here after your vacation and all," _'Man, now what? I'll sound like a jerk if I say no, but..' _he thought to himself_. _

"I mean if you don't want to I completely understand," she added sadly.

"Sure, let's go, I mean I got nothing better to do." smiling he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, okay," she said blushing more intensely. He noticed that she was smiling brightly, '_Lenalee would have pretended to be mad if I'd ever said that. But then again, I'd never would have said that to her. I would have been at her door daily'_ he thought his smile slowly fading. Why did she have such a huge affect on him, why did everything revolve around her? _'I wish you'd comeback, Lenalee.'_

"I know exactly where we can go, Lavi." the small brunette said smiling up at him.

"Well, then lead the way my lovely lady." Lavi forced a smile, and grabbed a sweatshirt as he left the house.

Meanwhile Lenalee sat in the passenger seat of Cross's luxurious car, she fiddled with the hem of her shorts.

"I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble" she said turning her violet eyes towards the red-headed driver.

"My dear, you never cause me any trouble" he placed his hand on hers and held it. "I will do whatever you need me to do" he said pulling her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. The raven-haired beauty smiled nervously and looked away, directing her big purple orbs towards the window. Her mind slowly drifting to thoughts of a different red-head.

When she spotted a spark of red among the crowd of people in the city, her thoughts halted. 'Lavi?' she thought immediately. There he was with arm wrapped around _Chomesuke. 'So if it's not one it's the other, thanks for reminding me why I can't be with you.'_

_

* * *

_

So, that's all I got for this chapter my dears, if you guys got any suggestions for next chapter let me know because I got writers block . Please help me out !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, sadly.

* * *

Chapter 4

"You said that you would do anything for me right?"

"…" Cross was at a loss of words, he didn't know what she was thinking. He did know however that she was scaring him.

"Stop here please" she said with no emotion in her voice, and Cross did just that.

"Is there something wrong, Lenalee?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" she asked looking directly at him.

"… Lenalee .. Wha …"

"I want Lavi to feel the way I felt, he claims to still love but he walks around dating other girls. So, I want revenge, and I want him to feel horrible." she looked out the window "You said you would do anything for me, well, I need you to be my boyfriend."

Cross pondered for a bit what was just asked of him, any normal human being would have been offended, but he couldn't deny her, she had such a power to control him. "I see, so in order to get your revenge you want me to pose as your boyfriend?"

"Yes." she muttered offering a smile, she knew very well that her request was unethical and demeaning but she also knew how to work things in her favor. It was all part of being a girl, Lavi had taught her that …

_"One of this days you're not going to be so lucky! Argh, you can be so reckless!" she yelled silky dark blackish-green locks dancing around her. He only smiled, and stood dusting himself off._

_"It's all worth it for that." the redhead said letting his smile turn to a childish grin. "You are so cute when you're mad, you get all worked of because of something so stupid, and all because of me." he could tell he was touching a nerve again, she was not amused._

_"Lavi, I swear you don't even -…"_

_"It's okay Princess, I promise not to pull anymore stunts like that anymore" he said gently resting his hands on her shoulders, noticing her relax a little he decided to take full advantage "If you give me," he leaned in closer bringing their noses together "a hundred kisses…"_

"Well my lady, I thought you would never ask." he said smiling. Breaking her away from her thoughts, she would pour all herself into this new idea and forget Lavi for good. She smiled back, and throw her skinny arms around Cross's thick neck, and he returned the embrace by hugging her slim waist. Letting go, he walked around the expensive car and opened the door for his new "girlfriend".

"Come my lady, I will buy you something to eat." he said stretching out his hand for her to hold.

"Alright" she smiled up at him sweetly, taking his hand. Inside she felt horrible, but her pride would never let her show it.

Meanwhile across the street, Lavi noticed a familiar feminine figure holding the muscled arm of a familiar man. The couple looked happy, and in love. The muscled man bent his head to look at the beautiful girl beside him, he slowly raised his hand to hold her chin.

"What the …" Lavi slowly stood up from his seat, he began to walk across the road when Chomesuke stopped him.

"Is something wrong?" Chomesuke asked grasping his arm tightly.

"Yes, please wait here." he shock off her firm grasp, and dashed across the street. "Hey!" he yelled pushing Cross away from Lenalee and on to the floor, his frustration making him stronger.

"Lavi! What is your problem!" Lenalee screamed as she tried to run to Cross's side, but was abruptly pulled back by the fuming redhead. She struggled to break his grasp. "Let go." she said firmly.

"Why are you doing this?" he yelled pulling her closer to him and whispering gently "Please tell me you are not with him, please." his voice pleading and hurt "Please". Enough to make her want to forget everything he had done, and no longer want to seek revenge, but instead simply fall into his warm embrace.

"Excuse me, Lenalee." the red-headed man said pushing her gently aside pulling her as far away from Lavi as possible, and standing to face the other redhead. Cross raised his fist and plunged it into Lavi's face, the hit caught him off guard and he fell over. Blood spilled from the younger male's mouth, Chomesuke ran to his side immediately glaring daggers at Lenalee who had been steps from arriving to him first.

"You! Look what you did! Don't you get it, all of this is because of you?" the brunette shrieked, then turning her attention to the injured redhead she attempted to wipe away the blood on his face. "Oh Lavi, I …"

Lavi mustered all his strength and through heavy breathing "I'm fine …" he pushed out gruffly, Chomesuke looked hurt, her affection once again being rejected.

"Lavi, let's go you need medical attention, your lip -…"

"Please,…" he said pausing to breath, the wind literally knocked out of him. "A cheap shot like that, not even."

"I would keep that stupid mouth of your's shut if I were you, unless you truly would like it broken." Cross stepped forward.

"I dare you, but this time do it without Lenalee protecting your sorry ass, you know perfectly well I won't do anything with her close to you." Lavi yelled, spitting blood in Cross's direction to add an even more offensive tone.

"That's funny! I am very amused by the fact that you think I need protection from you. But know this boy, the only reason I didn't knock out all your teeth is because Lenalee is here, and she wouldn't allow me to kill anything in her presence. Otherwise I would." Cross said laughing mockingly.

"Stop, please, …" Lenalee said holding her arm in front of the infuriated older redhead. "He is not worth it." pushing Cross back with all her might, not making him budge a single bit, she realized he could easily have knocked out all of Lavi's teeth.

Her words hit harder than Cross, and stung more than the pain in his lip, anything in the world could have caused him less torture than to hear her say that. She was the most precious thing in the world to him, he was worthless if he didn't matter anything in her eyes.

"Not worth it!" He yelled suddenly having the power to stand. "Tell me! Is that true!". his voice became soft as he placed his hands on her shoulders, just like before. With so much care, never hurting her, always so gentle, showing her how he felt with a simple touch. "Am I not worth anything to you?" his voice cracked as tears rimmed his eyes

She turned away from him, her own eyes begin to swell with tears. How? How could she say no, when her heart reminded her that it was not true? When her heart screamed it was a lie? She couldn't, not with all the strength in the world.

"Let's go." she said softly to Cross, tentatively holding her hand out for him to take. A plea for help, begging Cross to take her away from her true feelings and keep her strong.

Back in his own home Lavi was attended by his own personal nurse. Allen and Kanda had come to visit, and Allen would not let Lavi go unattended.

"Allen I'm fine, that bastard just got lucky, it's nothing really" he thought 'Nothing compared to the pain I really feel.'

"When I get home I swear that stupid pervert is not going to get away with this! Just look at what he did?" Allen said outraged.

"Just let the beansprout treat your wounds so he can shut he hell up already!" Kanda yelled exhaustedly.  
"My name is Allen, and I am simply caring for Lavi's safety and well being. Where as you are only interested in bringing him down further!"

"Your so annoying! Don't you ever shut up? You act like a stupid girl." Kanda said, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"I do not act like a girl! I only am trying to help!" Allen replied angrily. "At least I can read higher than at a third grade level." Kanda's head began to throb with anger.

"At least I am not the height of a third grader!" and that was it, after that all Lavi could hear was extremely unclear loud insults shouted between the two, it went on for about ten minutes when Lavi finally decided to put an end to it. 'Lenalee could make them stop in an instant, all she had to do was ask and the world was at her fingertips. All because of those innocent and gorgeous eyes, her sweetness that made every guy around her turn to mush. Even Kanda couldn't resist her charm, even he was rendered defenseless by her beauty and charm' he thought almost bitterly.

Lenalee could not control herself much longer, she needed to know if Lavi was okay. In the privacy of her hotel room she could do all she felt, Master Cross had wanted her to stay at his home but she insisted otherwise. This way she could pull all her thoughts together, and cry (which she had). Miranda had offered her company but Lenalee wanted to be alone.

"Argh! Why should I even care Chomesuke is probably more than happy to consol that blow to his ego?" she said pacing the room. "There is no reason I should be jealous! I need to focus on anything besides him." She groaned heavily "Why? Why? Why?" she repeated rubbing her temples as though she could somehow find the answer.

About three weeks later she was able to finally go to her own home, and her brother had long since returned from his trip. They now sat at the dinner table discussing possible colors for the new kitchen wall, when the door bell suddenly rang.

"I wonder who that could be? I don't remember inviting anyone over, unless you …?" Komui turned his gaze towards Lenalee, who shock her head no in response. "Hmm, strange" he said as he opened the white wooden door.

"Good evening Komui, I was just in the neigh…" the young redhead began.

"GET AWAY FROM MY LENALEE!" Komui shrieked.

"I'm not here to see her, I'm here to see you." Lenalee didn't know why but it hurt that he said that.

"Oh, well, I don't want to talk to you either." Komui said looking at Lavi with a puzzled expression.

"Then don't, I just came to give this, I think it will explain itself and you wont have to hear me say another word." Lavi pulled a magazine out of his backpack and handed it to Komui.

Komui looked at he cover and, there was his sweet little sister in a tight black latex bikini kneeling with her creamy legs widely spread apart, holding a bouquet of red roses in one hand while the other hand caressed her cute face with a silver crown on her head. The article below read :

S & M Magazine

We are proud to present our new Little Miss Naughty of 2011,

not only is our new pick stunning and sexy. She is also in need

of a partner for an upcoming shoot if you or if you know someone

interested in helping Lenalee please contact us.

* * *

Finally done with this chapter, I promise that next chapter will be much better (and up sooner). If you have any comments or want to help Lenalee please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

_S & M Magazine _

_We are proud to present our new Little Miss Naughty of 2011, not only is our new pick stunning and sexy. She is also in need of a partner for an upcoming shoot if you or if you know someone interested in helping Lenalee please contact us. _

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Komui screeched, he pulled the extremely giddy Lavi inside taking a very stiff Lenalee in the other hand. "Explain" Komui grunted harshly pushing Lenalee in front of him.

"Brother … I … I … I …"

"What she means is that she is a porn star." Lavi said looking very proud of himself. Komui furious screams and rage could be heard for miles.

"Brother, brother no, that is not true." She explained running behind a couch to use as protection. "Please, please brother let me explain." she begged waving her hands in front of her.

"KOMUI! The Chef called we need to get over to the office now." Reever said from the kitchen.

"Yes, brother you need to take care of that first, and when you come home I will explain everything." Lenalee said pushing her furious brother into Reever so he could finally leave. After angrily shutting the door, her eyes turned to daggers pointed in Lavi's direction. "I hate you, and you know what …"

"Have I ever told how sexy you are when you're mad" Lavi placed a finger on her lips and pulled her into a tight embrace. "God, you're beautiful." He said and kissed the pretty girl in his arms, after what seemed in a eternity he finally pulled apart. "You didn't stop me, " he placed his forehead against hers, "I'll take it as you don't mind then." the redhead pushed Lenalee to the ground with a rough and passionate kiss.

"Stop it." she struggled in his arms

"No," he said only breaking the kiss for a second.

"Yes, I hate you," she pushed the steamy redhead off and throw a glass of cold water at him, "There, that will help you cool off." she said placing her hands on her hips.

"What the hell!" Lavi yelled standing up and grabbing the slim girl's arms. "Where did that come from?"

"The dinner table. You interrupted our dinner." she said plainly.

"Oh, sorry. Wait, unless you cooked the meal?" he said letting her go and smirking.

"Shut up, I've gotten better!" Lenalee laughed jokingly slapping his arm. Quickly regaining her composure she stopped her laughter and glared at him.

"I don't know about that," he said laughing hugging her close to him, "Do you remember the time you made me a chocolate cake, or should I say _tried _to make a cake." Lavi said laughing holding her shoulders.

"It wasn't that bad! You said it was okay." Lenalee pouted, trying hard to not let the smile win.

"What made the taste bearable, was you." the redhead caressing her sweet face. "I only ate it all because you made it for me, because you knew how much I like sweets." as Lavi bent forward to plant a kiss on his sweet princess he whispered "That is why I like you so much.". The blissful dreamland he had entered soon came crashing down as he felt a sharp pain in his cheek.

"That doesn't justify why you gave that to my brother? It is my business to tell him, and my business to not tell him." Lenalee yelled pointing at the magazine on the dinner table.

"Ah, well I thought your brother probably wanted to know what his innocent darling little sister was up to." he said picking up the magazine. "You look _really_ good in this, by the way". He said looking at it more closely, and licking his lips.

"What I do with my life is none of your business." she said snatching the magazine out of his hands. "Also why do you have this?"

"Oh, well I can't tell you that, _what I choose to do with my life is none of your business_." he mocked.

,

"Oh really, well that is great." she gazed at her watch and smiled "Look at that, if you have nothing else to say then leave."

"Hmm, and why is that?" he asked as Lenalee pushed him towards the door.

"Well, that is my choice, because you see _what I choose to do with my life is none of your business_." she laughed as she shut the door in his face.

Outside the Lee home stood the very unhappy redhead, ' _Fine Lenalee, I've tried just about everything, and you still refuse to forgive me. That's just fricking fine!_' he thought to himself. Lavi looked up when he saw a light turn on upstairs, a sad smile spread across his handsome features '_She is in her room_'. His thoughts were very soon interrupted by the loud roar of a sports car pulling up in the driveway, turning he found the oh-to-familiar shade of red expansive car that belonged to his rival.

"You, don't you ever learn. She can't stand you, and wants absolutely nothing to do with you." The older and now very obvious to him stronger redhead said as he stepped put of his car.

"And you, shouldn't you be in some retirement home eating rice pudding through a tube?" Lavi said smirking, as he saw a sneer crawl its way on Cross's face.

"Ha! Poor boy, your insults are fruitless, as Lenalee herself has declared that she prefers men with age. For you see with age come wisdom, strength, and among other things _experience. _" Cross said very satisfied with the disgusted look he was receiving. He made his way up to the front door of Lenalee's home, Lavi would never admit it, but he envied Cross with a passion at that moment. That envy only grew when she opened the door for that man, although rage soon substituted all that envy (well most of it). Lenalee had answered the door wearing extremely tiny shorts (that he could have sworn were underwear), and I slim fitted almost see through white tank top, which exposed a great deal of her hot pink bra.

Noticing the teenage boy's frozen figure, she let a sly smile slip, batting her long lashes up at her "boyfriend", "You're late" she pouted "And my brother had to leave so we'll be _all alone_ now."

"I know baby I'm sorry, I had to pick up some things at the store. Apparently, my idiot apprentice has to eat too!" Cross said snaking his big arms around Lenalee's small waist.

"I told you to be nicer to him, and of course he has to eat!" she said playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"And I told you I would try."

"Can you try a little harder? For me" she said in a sic kingly sweet voice. Even though Cross knew it was simply an act they had rehearsed, he couldn't help but obey. He smirked and nodded, "Fine I'll try harder". Lenalee smiled and throw her arms around his thick neck, crushing her lips against Cross's with all the passion she could muster. She didn't exactly love him, but it was safe to admit she had always had a slit crush on the man (so kissing him was no huge feat). The kiss soon grew more and more passionate, just as they had planned it all became easier with time. And as Cross had said, if there was anything age taught was experience, and very well at that.

Lavi couldn't stand it anymore, Cross's hands, mouth, and whatever else he could press up against _his_ Lenalee. Then there was Lenalee, how could she betray him like that? What about all the love they shared?

That hit like a bucket of cold water, and he finally understood why Lenalee refused to forgive him. He had no right to push her into accepting his stupid apologies, and he knew it. Once home he called up Allen.

Allen: Hello?

Lavi: Hey man, sorry for calling you so late but I needed someone to talk to.

A: Lavi, why? What wrong?

Lavi could hear some muffled noises in the background , and what might have been a tv or computer.

A: Shut up, Kanda, of course he is depressed about Lenalee, and I intend to listen to his every word. … I am not a pussy!

L: Um Allen?

The emerald eyed boy laughed Allen and Kanda never stopped fighting, and though Allen said he would listen he seemed much more interested in the dark and grumpy Japanese man the was currently beside him.

A: Sorry Lavi, SOME PEOPLE DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT IT IS RUDE TO TALK OVER OTHERS WHILE THEY ARE ON THE PHONE WITH A SAD FRIEND IN NEED! … You're the one who is rude!

L: You know what you were just what I needed to hear thanks Allen!

Lavi quickly hung up on Allen and dialed to make another call. Meanwhile Allen stared blankly into the phone.

"You see what you do, you make people hang up on me because you can't shut up!" Allen snapped at Kanda, who lay only a few inches away watching tv, who merely grunted in response. "And now that you should talk, you don't!"

Again the taller male only grunted and faced Allen with a blank expression, reaching out his hand to touch the other boys face, "Don't you ever stop talking?" he whispered as he pulled the boy's face forward and planted a light peck on the now silent Allen's lips. A secret exchange of affection, that often lead to more that they shared, a relationship no one knew about.

Lavi who now sat at the kitchen table with a phone in his hands, had found a new plan. One that would involve a lot more sacrifice and effort, but nothing tp grand for his new found courage and strength.

"Hello, I'm Lavi Bookman, and I'm calling about the job offering for the photo shoot?"

* * *

Thanks to all the people that leave reviews, you guys are epic bosses! And you feed my very hungry ego!

Wow, I take forever to update, I'm seriously surprised you guys still read this. I promise though, my next update will be much sooner (Chap. 6 is already half way done). Well, I hope you enjoy and take this wonderful opportunity to review! Thank you 3


End file.
